Un jeu
by NekoBebouh
Summary: Mura a certaine tendance ... étrange mais pour cette fois-ci, il se résigne à utiliser que des menottes ... Mais Akashi est-il d'accord ? One-shot. Terminé. Couple : Murasakibara x Akashi


**Salut à tous x) Récemment je fais plusieurs lemons avec une amie et j'ai décidé d'en partager un pour que vous puissiez me donner votre avis -w- A toi _Mélo ~_ avec qui j'ai fait ce lemon */* qui m'a vraiment plu ! Surtout l'idée de base x)) !**

 _ **le 25/09/15 à 13h : Hey me revoici ! Alors à la demande de ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews, j'ai décidé de refaire l'histoire en passant du Théâtre à la lecture basique ^^ donc j'ai réécrit ce texte en espérant que la lecture sera meilleur pour vous ^^ je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'ortho hein xDDD**_

 **Bref :)**

 ** _Bonne lecture ~_**

 **Titre :** _Un jeu ~_

 **Disclaimer :** c'est perso' ne sont PAS DU TOUT à moi :3

 **Couple :** Murasakibara x Akashi

Tout a commencé un après-midi dans une chambre le titan violet et l'empereur dormaient régulièrement ensemble, une idée était venu en tête du géant mais … elle était du moins très … explicite. Mettant le violet mal à l'aise, il a préféré garder le silence lorsqu'il était ensemble, car il le savait, il savait que si il entamait le sujet avec son amant, il ne serait plus capable de retenir ses pulsations sexuels qu'il avait à son égard. Un jour Akashi a cassé le silence en parlant d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec les autres de la génération des miracles.

-Mura ? _m'appelle Akashi._

 _-..._ Oui Akachin ?

J'ai préféré éviter son regard, je ne voulais pas voir la tête qu'il faisait...

-Mura ... C'est quoi cette histoire de fouet dont tu as parlé la dernière fois avec les autres ?

Je n'ai pas osé lui répondre... J'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait oublié ce sujet.

 _-_ C-c'est rien Akachin ... E-enfin ...

-Je te préviens Mura ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour utiliser le fouet ! Je ne suis pas maso à ce point. Non je ne suis pas maso tout court !

J'ai baissé la tête un peu déçu mais une idée m'est venu au même moment:

\- M-mais et les menottes ?

\- HEIIN ? _me dit-il presque en criant._

Je le savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée... Mais je voulais tellement tester les menottes que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure.

\- On utilisera les menottes hein ? _je chuchote._

 _-_ E-euh... J-je... Non ? _bégaie Akashi._

Le voyant qui hésitait, j'ai insisté et lui ai répondu un simple "si !" mais il n'a pas lâché l'affaire et m'a répondu:

-Non...

\- Maiis pouuuquoi ? _réagissant comment un enfant._ Allez Akachin !

-Non mais tu commence à me faire peur...

 _-_ M-mais … C'est que les menottes. Akachin ...

\- O-ouais... _dit-il en reculant._

-... bon bah ... _je dis en faisant la moue._

Pendant que j'étais en train de bouder, il m'a regardé tout en s'éloignant de plus en plus. Je l'ai regardé, un peu déçu car je voulais vraiment voir comment était Akachin lorsqu'il était ... soumis à moi. Il a continué de me regarder tout en reculant, et pour lui montrer que je boudais, je lui ai tirer la langue. Il a soupiré puis s'est arrêter. Je suis resté sur place, les bras croisées pendant que lui était en train de jouer avec ses doigts. Il fallait que je profite de ce moment pour l'attraper. Lorsqu'il jouait avec ses doigts, cela voulait dire qu'il se déconnecte légèrement car il s'ennuie et ne fais attention à rien autour de lui. Je me suis discrètement rapproché du lit pour prendre les menottes que j'ai caché, puis je me suis rapproché de lui.

-Akachin ~ ?

Il a continué de m'ignorer...

-On le fait ? _je demande tout en cachant les menottes dans mon dos._

-Quoi "on le fait" ? _me dit il en me lançant un regards suspect._

-Je veux tester quelque chose mais seulement avec toi ... Dis tu veux ?

 _-_ Et bien, ça dépends ce que c'est ... _dit-il un peu curieux._

-S'il te plait Akashin. _je dis en venant lui faire un calin._

-Dis moi ce que c'est Atsushi... _dit-il sur ses gardes._

Je lui ai attrapé les bras, les ai mis derrière lui pour lui mettre les menottes, tout ça en lui faisans un "câlin".

-Je veux utiliser ça sur toi mon amour ~ ! _je dis triomphant intérieurement._

-Non non non Atsushi, je suis pas d'accord, lâche moi !

-Mais non aller je veux essayer, _je dis en faisant un grand sourire_ , tu vas m'en vouloir mon bébé ?

-Atsushi... J'ai dis non... Arrête ça maintenant...!

 _-_ Mais voyons testons-les ! Je les ai acheté spécialement pour toi.

Remarquant qu'il était encore attaché et qu'il avait encore ses habits, je me suis retourné pour aller chercher une paire de ciseaux dans la commode près du lit.

 _-_ A-atsushi, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? _dit-il un peu paniqué._

-Tu les as utilisé sur moi la dernière fois hein mon coeur ~ ? Sa te dérange pas alors que je fasse pareil pour toi ?

-Atsushi, arrêtons là d'accord ? Cette blague a assez durée... _dit-il en reculant_.

-M-mais bébé je veux aussi te faire tester ça, le métal froid du ciseaux passant sur ta peau lorsque tes habits sont découpés... _je lui murmure en faisant claquer les ciseaux._

-A-atsushi, ça me tente v-vraiment pas... A-allez, détache moi h-hein ? _dit-il effrayé._

-Allez bébé laisse moi faire..

Je me suis rapproché de lui en le bloquant contre le mur de la chambre, j'ai pris les ciseaux et j'ai commencé à découper le bas de son T-shirt blanc qu'il portait. Il a essayé de s'esquiver, mais je l'ai retenu en l'embrassant. Une fois fini de lui couper le t-shirt, je me suis légèrement reculé puis je l'ai admiré. Son corps si blanc et sa peau qui a l'air si douce rien qu'en le regardant, je voulais le toucher, je voulais goûter de cette peau si belle et de ses petites chairs rose qui rendait la vue encore plus belle.

\- Akachin ... Ta beauté me tue vraiment ... _je lui dis en me léchant la lèvre._

je lus dans les yeux d'Akachin un peu de peur mais aussi de l'angoisse et surtout une légère lueur d'envie. Ne pouvant plus me retenir, j'ai commencé à le toucher à divers endroits de son corps. Il était si beau que je fondais intérieurement, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'avoir une érection rien qu'en le regardant. il allait me tuer ! Ça c'est sûr !

-Akachin regarde moi ~ !

-N-non... _me chuchote-t-il en se mordant la lèvre._

 _-_ Tu es sur de pas vouloir me regarder ? _je dis d'une voix suave en enlevant mon t-shirt._ Akachin ~

-Q-qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? _dit-il en se débattant._

-Je t'aime ~ ! _Je lui dis en l'embrassant._

-Dé-ta-che moi Atsushi, je ne rigole plus. _dit-il en me mordant la langue._

Je me suis reculé, puis j'ai passée un coup sur ma langue en sentant un léger goût de sang dans la bouche. Je l'ai observé, contre le mur de la chambre avec les bras attaché dans le dos, si sexy ... si inoffensif...

\- Tch ... Akachin, mon ange, pourquoi m'as-tu mordu ?

Je me suis mis dans son cou pour ensuite le morde un peu plus fort. Je l'ai senti se tendre face à la morsure que je lui ai fait et ne l'ai pas entendu se plaindre. J'ai léché la morsure:

-Parce que tu refuses de m'obéir. Et que tu sais que je déteste ça. C'est ta dernière chance de faire marche arrière Atsushi, _me réponds-t-il sèchement._

-Mais Akachin ... Je suis à toi, je suis ton mari ... Pas un de tes subordonnée à qui tu donne des ordres. C'est tellement jouissif de te voir comme ça mon amour ~ Je sais que je vais le regretter après mais bon, _je lui chuchote en lui mordant l'oreille._

J'ai entendu un léger gémissement avant de m'appuyer un peu plus sur lui qui était collé au mur.

 _-_ Ngh... Effectivement, tu vas le regretter... _dit-il entre deux gémissement._

J'ai commencé à défaire son pantalon avant de m'approcher de son visage et de lui mordre le bas de la lèvre.

-Akachin tu m'aime hein ?

-P-peut-être... _dit-il les yeux humides._

-Comment ça ''peut être" ? _je lui demande en me reculant pour bouder, frustrer de sa réponse._

Il a profité que je me sois reculé, pour courir à l'autre bout de la pièce, je l'ai regardé puis j'ai soupirer avant de lui dire :

-Tu sais ... tu risque pas de faire grand chose sans les clés, _je lui dis en montrant les clés._ Et puis on a pas fini notre jeu ~ !

-Le jeu est finit, donne moi ces clés... _me dit-il d'un regard noir._

C'était de la provocation, ce simple regard à augmenter l'envie que j'ai éprouvé envers lui. Le voir à l'autre bout de la pièce, les habits qui étaient déchirer au milieu, dévoilant son torse, ses cheveux en bataille et son pantalon presque déboutonner. J'ai regarder les clés que je tenais en main puis en sachant qu'il m'observait, je les ai porté à ma bouche en les léchant légèrement avant de les faire glisser le long de mon torse pour les nicher au fond de mon boxer. Le métal froid sous mon sexe dur m'a fait des frissons dans tout le corps. Je l'ai regardé d'un air de défi et lui ai dit:

 _-_ Viens les chercher A-ka-chin ~

-Tu le paieras très cher Atsushi... _hésita-t-il avant de se rapprocher de moi._

-Moi aussi je t'aime bébé ~ ! _je dis en souriant._

 _-_ Je ne peux strictement rien faire je te rappelle, alors tu m'explique comment je vais les chercher ? _soupire-t-il agacé_.

Je l'ai regardé puis je me suis dirigé vers le lit, en m'asseyant au bord et me suis léché les lèvres tout en déboutonnant mon pantalon. J'ai voulu le prendre violemment sur le mur, mais ça aurait été moins sexy que ce que je lui fait faire...

-Viens les chercher avec ta bouche.

Il s'est rapproché de moi, puis s'asseoir entre mes jambes et qui a ouvert sa bouche pour prendre entre ses dents les tissus qui serrait mon membre. Il a enlevé la braguette avec ses dents, les mains toujours attachés, puis s'est rapproché pour pouvoir enlevé le dernier tissu qui maintenait mon sexe. Il l'a enlevé avec tout le désir présent dans ses yeux. Je l'ai imaginé le prendre dans ma bouche et est continué tout mes fantasmes, lorsqu'il a coupé mes désirs en me disant:

-C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Je n'irais pas plus loin, alors donne moi les clés... _dit-il froidement._

Je l'ai regardé d'un air suppliant, voulant la suite du plaisir qu'il me procurait rien qu'en le voyant là dans cette position.

-Bébé aller ! Regarde comment je suis excité tu vas pas me laisser comme ça si ?

-Je sais pas, ce serait une bonne vengeance non ? _dit-il avec un sourire en coin._

-Certainement bébé ~ Mais sache que si tu ne le fais pas, je te prendrais de force sur le lit et tu aura mal mon cœur... Et puis je ne te libérerais pas avant d'avoir fini ce qu'on fait ... _je lui dis en prenant son visage dans mes mains._

 _-_ Et bien, essaie juste de me menacer Atsushi, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu. Vas. Me. Libérer ! _dit-il la voix un peu tremblante._

-C'est ta réponse mon coeur ~ ?

-O-ouais... _dit-il un peu anxieux_.

-Pourquoi hésite tu ? ... Quoi qu'il en soit c'est trop tard pour reculer et je me fou de ce qui arrivera après... je sais que tu m'aime ~

Je me suis levé du lit en le bougeant un peu, pour ensuite le porter puis le jeter violemment sur le lit. Je l'ai regardé, la peur qui régnait dans ses yeux, les poignets rougies par les menottes.

-T-tu vas vraiment le faire ? ...

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? ~ A moins que tu ne veuille que j'arrête mais que tu reste encore attaché ... _je lui dis en passant un pouce sur mes lèvres_.

Il a essayé de se retourner dans le lit pour aller vers l'autre côté du lit. Je suis monté sur le lit et lui ai attrapé le bras pour le ramener au centre du lit et le bloquer sous moi.

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu bébé ~

 _-_ C-C'est toi qui depuis le début... _dit Akashi._

-C'est moi ...?

J'ai mis mes deux mains sur les côté de sa tête avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le visage avant de descendre le long de son cou en déposant des baisers doux. Pour ensuite m'attaquer au bouts de chairs rose qui me tentais depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai commencé à les lécher, les mordiller et les suçoter. Je les ai martyrisé un peu avant de me relevé et de regarder qu'ils étaient presque rouge.

-Tu disais ?

-Ngh... C-c'est toi... Q-qui aaah... Commencé... _gémit-il_.

-Qui ai commencé quoi ? Akachin ... ?

-C-ce s-stupide jeu... Mm... _dit-il en se retenant de gémir lorsque je lui pinçais ses tétons_.

-Si tu ne les lèches pas, je ne te préparerais pas correctement, et tu aura mal ... Soit c'est sa ou soit c'est _"my dick"_ alors mon amour ~ ?je lui dit en mettant mon doigts sur sa bouche.

Il a hésité avant de finir par le faire, pendant que je continuais d'explorer son corps avec ma langue. Je veux tellement être en lui ... Tellement ! Il a continué de me lécher le doigts, rouge de honte, avec des larmes aux yeux... Je l'ai regardé puis me suis approché de son visage.

-Qu'y a t-il mon coeur ~ ? Pourquoi pleure tu ?

 _-_ J-je ne pleure pas...

Etant devenu impatient, je me suis mis sur les genoux, j'ai tendu le bras vers la commode à gauche du lit, pour ouvrir le tiroir, sous les yeux ébahit d'Akachin. J'ai sorti d'un lubrifiant du tiroir avant de retourner Akachin et de le mettre sur le ventre pour ensuite relevé son cul vers moi.

 _-_ Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! _dit-il soudainement paniqué._

J'ai attrapé le lubrifiant et en ai mis pleins mes doigts et sur l'intimité d'Akachin, j'ai commencé à y pénétré deux doigts en pensant qu'il n'aurait pas mal vu qu'on l'avait y a deux jour de ça. Mais je l'ai entendu gémir de douleur... je me suis arrêter et l'ai regarder, les mains tremblantes tenu par les menottes dans son dos et son corps tremblaient aussi.

-A-Atsushi...

 _-_ C-ca va ? _je lui demande hésitant._

Il a poussé un cri de douleur avant que je ne m'arrête directement, de plus en plus inquiet, je l'ai appelé mais il ne m'a pas répondu, je l'ai vu mordre dans le drap et des larmes aux bord des yeux...

-Akachin ...?

-A-atsushi, ça fait mal... _dit-il en pleurant._

J'ai retiré mes doigts et l'ai relevé vers moi, mon sexe contre ses fesses, son dos contre mon torse et sa tête reposant au creux de mon cou.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête bébé ? _je lui demande de plus en plus inquiet._

Il ne m'a pas répondu et a pris mon sexe dans ses mains avant de le frotter contre ses fesses et de s'empaler sur moi...

 _-_ Ngh ... ah ... Akachin ... tu n'es .. pas encore ... mh... _me mords la lèvre tellement il était étroit._

 _-_ J-je sais... Aaah... _dit il en respirant difficilement._

J'ai attrapé son visage, et l'ai embrassé étroitement, ne bougeant plus mon bassin, attendant qu'il me dise quand je pourrais y aller... La sensation d'être en lui m'avait vraiment manqué, il était si étroit, si bon, si ... Je devais me retenir ! Je ne pouvais pas tout gâcher maintenant et jouir sans n'avoir rien fait. Akachin répondait maladroitement au baiser mais je l'ai senti se desserrer un peu, j'ai attrapé son sexe pour y faire de léger va-et-viens et je l'ai senti bouger sur moi.

 _-_ Mmm.. Aaah ~ A-Atsushi ! Plus ~ !

En t'entendant gémir, j'ai décidé d'accéléré la cadence, et de donner des coups de reins plus vite, mais étant gêné, je t'ai remis dans la même pose de départ en ayant l'accès totale à ton intimité pour m'y enfoncer encore plus...

-A-A-kachin ... J-je ... _je l'appel en me mordant._

Il avait gémis de plus en plus, j'ai mis une main sur sa hanche droite et l'autre sur les menottes pour tirer un peu dessus, ce qui a amplifier ses cris, j'ai lâché les menottes pour reprendre sa hanche gauche et y faisait des va-et-viens irrégulier.

\- A-Atsushi, j-je vais... _cri Akachin._

\- N-non A-ah...Akachin ... _je lui dit en lui prenant son sexe en main._

-Ngh... Aaah...

Sa semence chaude a coulé le long de ma main, j'ai lâché son sexe pour lui mettre des coups de plus en plus brutaux.

-J-je t'avais ... ngh .. dit d-de ...

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase quand j'ai fini par jouir en lui... Content de m'être vidé en lui, j'ai soupiré d'aise puis je me suis allongé a côté de lui.

-A-atsushi... Détache moi... _dit il en reprenant difficilement son souffle._

Je l'ai regardé puis me suis relevé pour prendre mon boxer et y chercher les clefs dedans. Je me suis mis derrière Akachin et lui ai enlevé les menottes. Il se releva à son tour et s'est massé les poignets et en grimaçant en les regardants rougis à cause du métal. J'ai attrapé ses poignets et les ai couvert de baisers.

-G-gomen Akachin ... J-je... d-désolé... _je dis en essayant de me faire pardonner._

-Mm... Tu auras beau t'excuser ça ne changera pas... _dit il plus froidement._

-Gomeeeen ! j-je sais pas ce q-qui m'a pris ... J-je ... Demain tu fera tous ce que tu voudras de moi !

 _-_ Mm... _dit il en se retournant dans la couette et me tournant le dos._

Je me suis rapproché de lui m'en voulant tellement de ce que je lui ai fait, et l'ai pris pour le serrer dans mes bras, pas trop fort non plus.

\- Désolé Akachin , _je chuchote d'une voix tremblante,_ désolé ...

-Dors, Atsushi...

Ne pouvant plus lutter contre le sommeil, je me suis endormi, pleins de regrets. J'ai senti Akachin se retourné et m'embrasser légèrement avant de se nicher dans mes bras.

 _Fin ~_

 **Comme je l'ai dit plus haut c'est la réécriture que j'ai faite ^^ donc je pense l'avoir un peu mieux réussi que le "théâtre" ou l'ancienne version si vous voulez xD bon bah voilà ... J'ai mis a approximativement 2h à le corriger et à modifier ce qui n'allait pas pour moi car transposer un RP à une histoire ... c'est autre chose T-T mais bon je l'ai fini avec de nombreuse bataille avec l'ordi (ouais long à expliquer xD des erreurs de frappes etc..) donnez moi (ou redonnez hein ;) ) votre avis en review ou en PM. Et je ne saurais pas vous dire si j'en referais un de AkaMura ou MuraAka ^^**

 _ **Votre très chère apprentie ~**_

 _ **NekoBebouh~**_


End file.
